Gouka no Luffy
by 420blazeit
Summary: What if Luffy ate a different fruit? Here's a story about a more powerful and logia Luffy. I do not own One piece. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: A Hot fruit

**Hi!**

**Welcome to my first story here on FanFiction! Now since this is my first story i would appreciate all reviews and tips for the story i can get. I also want to say that English is not my main language so don't expect perfect grammar or spelling, but feel free to correct me.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

In Fuschia village we find a bar filled with Pirates, though those that stood out more from the others was a kid that was currently holding his stomach in pain, this kid was Monkey D. Luffy. The man next to him was the Yonko, Red-hair Shanks.

Finally Shanks had enough of Luffy moaning in pain and asked ''Anchor would you atleast tell me why you are holding your stomach in pain and moaning like crazy?''

''Sorry it's just i ate a really disgusting fruit'' Luffy said and went back to holding his stomach in pain

''ah okey tha...wait where did you get this fruit?'' Shanks asked really nervous for some reason.  
Though before Luffy could answer a crewmate of Shanks interrupted and Yelled''Captain! It's not there the Fruit its gone!'' Every pirate in the room tensed.

''Luffy did you happen to eat the fruit in that chest over there?'' Red-hair asked, everyone in the room was nervous fearing his answer.

''Yeah Shanks it tasted so bad. Why are you asking?'' Everyone paled

Then Shanks started screaming ''LUFFY YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS AN AKUMA NO MI! WHEN YOU EAT ONE YOU CAN NEVER SWIM AGAIN!''.

''WHA...wait i couldn't even swim from the beginning but still now i can never learn to swim'' luffy said while pouting.

''Yes although you can't swim anymore, this fruit is very powerful its almost the same as The 'mera-mera no Mi though this uses flames from hell. I even heard there was a boy 3 years older then you in the forest that ate the original fruit, perhaps you could become friends with him?'' Shanks said and grinned(in my story Ace ate the fruit earlier so expect him and luffy to have a lot of same abilities).

''Yeah and Shanks i have a question.'' Luffy asked though this was a little more shy and queit then the usual Loud and Careless Luffy.

''If it's about joining our crew, sorry anchor the answer is still no'' Shanks said while grinning.

''No! That's not my question..''Shanks was a little suprised but kept listening, then luffy continued''You see when i was in the forest yesterday a huge tiger tried to eat, since i knew i wasn't strong enough i just waited for it to eat me, but then right there i remembered that i couldn't die here, so i just felt that i couldn't die here so i yelled at it to stop and it felt like an invisible force came out of me like, but that's not the weird part the weird part is that it got knocked unconscious right after i felt the force disappear.'' He was met with silence

...

''WHAT?!'' Everyone yelled, some of them started muttering with a suprised expression that a kid might have 'Haoshoku Haki'. When everyone calmed down Shanks took his chance to speak with Luffy again. ''Luffy that invisible force you called it it's real name is Haki there are 3 types of it and you unlocked the rarest of them only 1 in a million is supposed to have it and if what you say is true then you could very well become one of the strongest pirates in the world. With your fruit and haki by your side your gonna become scary'' He said while grinning at the last part.

''Really?!'' The dark haired boy asked with stars in the eyes. Shanks replied with'' Yes! Well not stronger then me''. Luffys face fell and everyone laughed, Luffy started laughing with them after he got out of his depression of being weaker then Shanks.

Then the yonko asked ''Well Luffy i want to give you a proposition'' ''Sure go ahead and tell me what it is'' ''Okey i want to give you some basic training in Haki, since we have to leave in a month i'll give you pointers so you can continue on your own. I will tell you what you have to do for me when the month is over if you accept?'' Red-hair said while smiling.

''I accept Shanks! When do we start?!''

Shanks got a crazy grin on his face and said in a dark tone''Now!'' Luffy paled when he saw this.

* * *

TIMESKIP

_1 month later..._

''Hey Shanks are you leaving now?! Luffy yelled with a sad expression on his face. The month was finally over it was really tough training with shanks, he got many cuts and bumps on his head and body from training in Kenbunshoku Haki. Shanks didn't help luffy in his devil fruit power since he wanted Luffy to create his own ideas like fighting style and techniques. Red-hair also made his 'student' realize he have to be prepared for the pirate life, so he made him read books when they weren't physically training, to increase his intellect, like simple first aid etc.

''Yeah kiddo, we gotta go back to paradise now, well are you ready to hear your part of the deal for training you?'' shanks asked while grinning, it made 'Anchor' a little nervous of what it was going to be.

''I'm ready to hear it Shanks i'll try do honor it as best as i can'' Said Luffy.

''Okey all i want you to do is keep training and reading, and one more thing'' the black flame user sees that he reaches up to his straw-hat and places it on top of Luffys head, he hears Shanks nakama gasp in the background. That made Monkey realize that this hat was very precious to Shanks  
''Luffy i want you to give me back this once you reached your goal in life and now i want you to shout it out so every one can hear!'' The yonko said while grinning like a madman and a nodding Luffy mirroring it so the Mera user took a big breath and screamed

''IM GOING TO FIND ONE PIECE AND BECOME THE STRONGEST PIRATE IN THE WORLD!''

* * *

**And that's the ending for this chapter, please tell me what you think of my first chapter and let me know if you liked it! Will update soon, till next time.**

**Short chapter i know will try to do longer next chapter just wanted this arc out of the way.**


	2. Meeting First mate Zoro

**Hi I'm back to write some more now the first chapter of this story is really short so i will make this one longer. Also tell me if you want me to add someone from the OP universe to the SHC. **

* * *

_10 years later..._

We find ourselves on the sea just outside Fuschia Village, the weather was perfect to set sail in, on a small boat out on the sea you can see a figure standing on it, the face was still shadowed by some clouds and the straw-hat a top of the figure's head, but you could still make out some features he was male and was tall, standing at 6'2 feet, he was wearing an opened up red cardigan showing off his muscled torso along with black pants which we're held up by a yellow sash and some normal black boots. Draped over his shoulder was a white coat with a hood on it had fuzzy lining around the hood and some brown spot's. All in all the man looked quite intimidating.(Basically a more muscular and taller Luffy wearing clothes similar as he wears after the timeskip.)

Luffy let out a nostalgic sigh when he looked back at the village, almost all the inhabitants of the village was there waving at him, but his moment of peace would not last as sea erupted and out came a Sea king. 'so this is the local sea-king eh?' Luffy thought. Luffy and the Sea kings eyes met and the Sea king actually started to sweat.

'You won't be terrorizing any villagers again' Luffy thought as he cocked his fist back and then his fast started to turn black finally flames erupted and with that he punched forward and yelled

''**Hiken!''** Then flames shot forward out of fist and covered the whole sea-king in black flames. when the flames died down nothing was left not even bones.

After that Luffy started rowing away from the 'crime scene' if he would have turned his head back he would have seen all the villager's jaws in the ground.

'It's finally my time to set sail Ace and Sabo.' thought Luffy

* * *

_''Did you guys know we can become brothers if we share this drink.'_

* * *

Coby a cabin boy on the 'Iron mace' Alvida's ship he was currently on the beach where he found a barrel he tried to lift it but it was quite heavy so he just rolled it toward where Alvida keeps her alcohol.

...

Coby had just placed the barrel in storage room but then a big dark-skinned man came in.

''What is in that barrel Coby?'' He asked

''I.. don't know, i found it on the beach, just lying there i though it was alcohol so i brought it here.''

then 2 more crewmates entered, one had blonde hair and the other had a cap on his head.

''If it's alcohol lets all drink it together!'' Blondie said

''But what if Captain fin...'' said the big man

''She wont find out about it right Coby?'' the blonde asked in a threatening way

''Right guys... i wont tell i promise!''

''Good now let's open this barrel alright lads'' Said he same guy.

Everyone replied with a nod. Right when they were going to open the barrel it suddenly exploded and out came a man with a straw-hat. 'What the fuck was this guy doing in a barrel?' was everyone's thought. Luffy finally got himself together and said

''Mmmhm that was a nice nap''

Then the straw-hat wearing boy noticed he was not really the only person in this room.

''Who are you guys?''

''Who the hell are you?!'' was the reply he got.

''My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you guys again?''

''My nam...WAIT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO WE ARE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' He raised a knife against Luffy as a threat but Luffy just gives a small grin.

''You know you shouldn't threaten someone so careless what if the person is a lot stronger than you?'' Monkey asks while pointing at his knife.

Just when Luffy said that a huge and ugly woman dressed as a cowgirl with a mace came in.

''What is the most beautiful thing in the sea?!''

''You are Alvi...'' But a certain someone decided to interrupt '' Oi who's the ugly hag?''

The other occupants paled while one started shaking in rage.

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY HAG YOU LITTLE BRAT!'' and with that she swung the at his head, when it connected she smirked as did everyone else except Coby who was still shaking in fear.

What they didn't expect was that it went through his head and suddenly his body started recovering with black flames.

''WHAAAAT?! ALVIDA-SAMA HE MUST BE ONE OF THOSE DEVIL FRUIT EATERS'' Said the Blonde man.

Luffy used Kenbunshoku Haki to sense everyone's intention against him, he knew the little pink haired boy wasn't here willingly, while the others wanted to kill him, also a bit of lust from the Fat one, this made him shiver. So the youngest man in the monkey family decided to save the boy.

So he knocked the three lackeys to Alvida unconscious with a blast of Haoshoku Haki, he wanted Alvida flying so he gave her a present.

He pulled his fist back and said ''**ARMANENT**'' his arm turned jet black, and with that he sent her flying with a single punch.

'I better check on pinky' with that he turned around and noticed he had fainted. *Sweatdrop*''Guess he couldn't handle the pressure.'' Luffy said while grinning.

* * *

When Coby finally came together the first thing he noticed was that he was on the sea in a small boat, he saw the man who kicked Alvida's ass and started sweating and fearing for his life.

Luffy turned around and noticed that the pink haired kid from before was awake and seemed to be afraid of him, he eased his worries with a simple line ''Easy kid I'm not gonna hurt you what's your name?''

''My name is Coby. I was forced into being a cabin boy at Alvida's ship 2 years ago, i must thank you for saving me.'' Coby said while bowing a bit.

''Haha easy Coby-kun It was nothing.''

''Luffy-san may i ask you a question?''

''Sure go ahead''

''I can't help but noticed you are dressed as a pirate are you perhaps one?'' Coby asked timidly

''That's right Coby-kun. My dream is to become The strongest pirate in the world.'' Coby gasped at this.

''But that mean you have to go to the Grand Line'' ''Yep.'' ''and you have to beat pirates by the likes of Whitebeard.'' ''Yep.'' ''Impossible that's impossible Luffy-san.''

BONK

''Ouch what was that for?''

''For being annoying look Coby. Some people are willing to risk their lives for their dreams, and even if i die on the road there that just means that was as far as i go. Don't you have a dream?'' Luffy asked seriously.

Coby really got inspired by this man's words. ''Yes Luffy-san i have a dream. My dream is to become a Marine, but that means i will have to capture you in the future. But like you i will try to accomplish my dream.''

''Gahahahaha, that's great Coby-kun I'm cheering for you!'' Coby smiled at these words.

''Well pinky next town im gonna recruit a crew member and i heard there was a marine base there maybe you can apply.'' Luffy said with a smile.

''Do you know who you're gonna recruit Luffy-san?''

''Yeah he should go by the name Roronoa Zoro''

Coby got wide-eyed by this ''But Luffy-san he is said to be a Demon in human form!''

Luffy shook his head at this ''Seems like i have to learn you another lesson Coby, Not everyone who is a bounty hunter is bad, it's the same as pirate's some are good or bad, and marines are the same there are people who are corrupted in this world Coby, and when you become and accomplished marine you will notice that not everything is as the government says.''

''Okey Luffy-san i guess you're right.'' Coby said a little ashamed.

''Well Coby next stop Shells Town!'' Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

Luffy and Coby had just arrived at Shells town, they were sitting at a restaurant eating and small talking, Coby was a little jealous since Luffy had already gotten popular with the girls in the restaurant, in fact a lot of men were glaring at him to which he replied with a grin.

''So Luffy-san when are you going to see Zoro?'' Almost all the people in restaurant gasped at this, Coby and Luffy just looked at them weirdly.

''In a couple of minutes so are you gonna go to the marine base to apply?''

''Hehe i don't know it's said this captain is pretty strict his name is supposed to be Morgan'' again a lot of people gasped and backed away. Luffy had enough of this ''Would you stop being so damn suprised or horrofied by a couple of names!'' Some people fainted. Luffy just sweatdropped when he saw this 'guess i accidentally used haoshoku'.

''Coby let's leave I'm gonna see him now, you coming?''

''Yeah sure'' With that they left for Roronoa Zoro 'The Pirate Hunter'.

* * *

''So that's him huh?'' Luffy asked 'he has a pretty strong aura' he thought meanwhile. They had just come upon Zoro while he was berating a little girl for being close to him and giving him food, and just a second later a blonde brat walked like he owned the place.

''Roronoa Zoro i didn't know you like to bully small kids, oh well the child is still here even if it's forbidden. YOU THERE!'' Helmeppo said while pointing at one of his personal guards ''Throw her over the wall'' ''but she's just a kid'' ''Didn't you hear me? Or do i have to tell my father?'' he said in a smug tone while smirking. ''No-o-o S-sir.'' he said nervously.

Meanwhile Luffy got a sweatdrop 'what is he 5 years old?'. But he was ready to catch the little girl when she was thrown over, and that he did so the little girl Rika wanted to say thank you but realized she didn't know her saviors name. ''Um thanks mister...?'' ''Luffy.'' ''Thanks Mr. Luffy!'' ''No problem kid'' ''Now I'm just gonna go and talk to Zoro quick'' ''Okey Luffy''.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was currently tied to a wooden pole and he was thinking 'why the hell did i accept this bet'. Finally he saw something that shocked him a tall man with a straw hat around his neck was standing in front of him. ''Who are you?'' Zoro asked with a harsch voice.

''Monkey D. Luffy'' Zoros eyes didn't seem to change they we're still looking at him apathetically,

''D?'' Zoro asks. 'This guy... his aura is intimidating.' Zoro thought meanwhile.

''What are you here for?'' The Santoryu user replies.

''I have a question for you. Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?'' Luffy said while grinning like a mad man. Zoro did an unexpected thing he laughed, but then he started coughing from lack of liquid. Luffy brought his hand inside his coat and pulled out a small sake bottle and went over to put it in his mouth when Zoro had finished drinking he said ''Thanks'' roughly.

''Back to my question what do you say?'' Straw-hat asks.

''Why would i join you when i have my own goals?''

''What is your goal?''

''To beat Dracule Mihawk and become The Worlds Strongest Swordsman'' Zoro replied

''I can tell you right now that you're not on Mihawk's level.'' ''Why you!'' ''I am not finished, by joining my crew you will be able to come to the Grand Line and face alot of powerful Swordsmen. Think of it like a book you dont start at the end of the book right when you read?'' ''No but what does that have to do with anything?'' '' Don't you get it Mihawk is the last page in the book to get there you must read every page till the end. Do you understand?'' Zoros eyes widened at Luffys words and realized he was actually too far away from beating Mihawk if what Luffy said is true. ''I understand but if i meet Mihawk i will still have to face him to know where i stand against him and our difference in strength.'' Then Zoro made his answer ''Alright Luffy i'll join you''.

''Great the World strongest pirate with the Worlds strongest swordsman as his first-mate i like it.'' The black-haired Fruit user said.

''So that's your goal Luffy to become the Strongest Pirate in the world?''

''Yeah and to find One Piece.''

''Okey go get my swords, that blonde daddy's boy should know where they are.''

''Okey be right back''

Then someone called before he could go ''Luffy i'll stay here and try to undo Zoro's rope!'' the voice tuned out to be Coby.

''Coby? Your still here? Oh well go ahead i'll be back soon.''

(Skipping to the part where Morgan and his marines are gonna execute Coby and Zoro)

* * *

Zoro and Coby were in a tight spot they were surrounded of marines and the marine captain Morgan Axe-hand.

Now they were about to fire...

3.. Zoro started panicking. He really wanted out of this mess.

2.. he closed his eyes and thought 'I can't die here me and Luffy were just gonna start our journey!' .

1.. ''**I CAN'T DIE HERE!''** And with that a powerful invisble force blasted everyone in the area, Zoro opened his eyes and saw that everyone started to fall unconscious even Coby.

This was the scene Luffy jumped in on he was just about to jump in and then Zoro unlocks Haoshoku Haki all of a sudden.  
So Monkey D. Luffy stood there wide-eyed and jaw almost in the ground. ''Well i didn't expect you to unlock Haoshoku Haki just now...'' Luffy muttered. Zoro turned to him wide-eyed and said ''I did that?!'' he got a nod as an answer ''Wait did you just say Haoshoku Haki isn't that supposed to be so rare that type that only one in a million has?!'' ''Yeah i have it too'' Luffy said grinning

''WHAT YOU TOO?!'' Zoro yelled

''I can actually use all forms of Haki i'll tell you all later let me get your ropes off and grab Coby so we can leave.''

''Hai Captain'' Zoro said grinning with Luffy mirroring it.

''Wait right there Pirate's!'' it seemed Morgan was standing at his last leg barely staying conscious from Zoro's Haoshoku attack.

Luffy just brought his hand up and formed it into a gun and shot a small fire blast into Morgan.

''Okey would you mind telling me how you can shoot black flames?'' Zoro asked a little too calmly.

''Ah that's easy! I ate a Devil fruit now I'm a Hell Fire man.'' Luffy said while turning his hand into black flames.

Zoro just nodded too tired freaking out over how crazy his day had gotten.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Coby we're all sitting at a table in Rikas home with her mother cooking for them, all of them were eating a lot but Luffy was the one who ate the most when Zoro question it why he ate more then him, his Captain just chuckled and said High Metabolism.

Everyone was having a good time and much to Luffy's and Zoro's horror they had gained...FANGIRLS, they were just outside Ririka and Rikas house looking through the windows, it was kinda scary, but much to Luffy's and his first mate's relief marines came and send them away though they asked them to leave the town, when Rika asked why they had to leave, they said it's because they claimed to be pirates and even though they saved the city from the now ex-captain Morgan they can't allow them to be on this island any longer. So when they left the new marine commander Ripper asked why Coby wasn't coming with them, Luffy answered ''While Coby was helping us he doesn't want to be a pirate. What he really wants is to be a Marine, at least allow him to become that. By the way seriously thank's for clearing out the fangirl's, when do pirate's get fangirls seriously we're supposed to be scary...'' and with that they left for the docks.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro had just taken off from Shells town and was heading for Orange Town.

While they we're heading for Orange Town Luffy took the time to explain Haki to Zoro, he started with explaining about Haoshoku Haki.

''Listen Zoro Haoshoku haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. basically you can knock people unconscious is a light way of saying you can train my doing it on Animals instead of me. While you can train to control Haoshoku you cannot gain it through training, that's because it's the spirit itself of it's owner. You can enhance it only by developing yourself. Lucky for us we have already unlocked it.

The next type of Haki is Kenbunshoku Haki, it is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them.

The last type of Haki is probably the best type for you to first master, this form is called Busoshoku Haki it allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This applies to weapons too so if you master this you could turn infuse your swords with Haki and use them to make more damage to your opponent, Busoshoku is the only way to damage a logia-type without the specific fruits weakness. To use this you must focus your will to were you want it and example is your swords you will notice if you are using Busoshoku you will feel it and your swords will turn partly black.

''I have almost mastered Haki by all forms, this is because i unlocked my haki at the age of seven.'' Zoros jaw was at the ground and his head was spinning by all the information, but he managed to memorize everything. But then he grinned like remembered something. Yeah that's right he knew he would have to train like hell and everyone knew he loved training.

''so when do we start training Captain?'' he asked grinning excited by hardcore training.

''We can start now First-mate'' Luffy said mirroring the smile.

''Sweet.''

* * *

**END FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Well tell me how you liked it? I know some people will complain about Zoro having Haoshoku but i felt like if The pirate kings First mate had haoshoku why can't Zoro have that?  
Not a lot of fighting from Luffy this chapter, i really dont like the arcs before Grand-line that's why i'm kind of rushing chapters if you have noticed.

**Oh well Favorite and Review if you liked it! And i don't mind tips!**


End file.
